


Spooky Scary Jealousy

by Icedcoffeeslut



Series: the Friendship (with Benefits) of Marinette and Adrien [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Drunk Alya is Hilarious, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, I'm Going to Hell, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealousy, Kinky, My Second Ever Smut Fic???, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcoffeeslut/pseuds/Icedcoffeeslut
Summary: Part of the friends with benefits AU!When Marinette and Adrien attend a Halloween party, someone gets a little more jealous than they should for people who are just "friends with benefits" ft. drunk Alya and Adrien dressed as Clark Kent





	Spooky Scary Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I skipped the trick and brought y'all a treat ;)  
> Some disclaimers: this is my second fic for my FWB au as well as my second smut fic ever so please let me know what you think! in this au, adrien and marinette are best friends but neither necessarily understands that the other wants anything more, therefore jealousy and/or flirting with other people is not reprimanded (better explained in part 1) More notes at the end!
> 
> Enjoy and join me in hell :)

“Adrien, you okay?”

Adrien turned his fiery gaze from the side of the room over to his best friend. Nino had grabbed his shoulder, a concerned look on his face as he stared at Adrien refocusing himself. Nino could clearly tell that he was feeling some strong negative emotions, but he couldn’t quite understand what they were. 

Nino had decided to wear a simple costume to the Halloween party at Alix’s house. To be fair, the only reason he had on any costume at all was due to Alya forcing him into something other than jeans and a T-shirt. Alya herself was decked out in Wonder Woman attire, choosing to follow her usual powerful female superhero trend, and she was flaunting it proudly. Nino, to counter, had on what looked like a normal outfit but with straps slung over his shoulders that connected to a table-like box. He had a fake mixing console atop the box in front of him, as well as a set of headphones around his neck. It was the most simple DJ costume he could create in thirty minutes, which was when Alya came over to check his outfit.

“Yeah, it’s nothing. I just don’t feel well at the moment.”

The Halloween party was in full swing. It was now 11:15 on the Saturday night before Halloween, and Adrien had been having a good time with his friends. Alix had (like she usually did) thrown a massive party at her dad’s house, complete with every type of alcohol imaginable and incredible decorations. Upon entering the house, the hallway leading to the living room was decked out like a haunted house, complete with fake blood on the walls and a noise machine. Halfway down the long entryway, the party music started being more noticeable, and Adrien could begin to feel the vibrations of the beat from the large speakers. There were black lights and strobe lights to keep the party feeling both “lit” and spooky. It was very impressive, and after a while Adrien found himself at the minibar, needing a bit more alcohol in his system, where Nino had then found him.

Adrien knew that he couldn’t keep going as Ladybug every single Halloween and should probably have started mixing it up a few years back, so he decided to go with something less basic for his senior year. He had instead with a different superhero. 

“Are you sure,  _ Superman? _ ” Nino countered, “You look like someone just exposed your secret identity or something. Nice costume, by the way! Even though you look a little too blonde for the role.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Nino before replying. In all reality, if  _ his  _ secret identity ever got revealed he’d be in a much bigger predicament. However, his current distress was due to something much different.

“Okay  _ first of all _ , I’m Clark Kent. Look, I’m wearing fake glasses. And a button down! And second of all, I’m pretty sure I’m fine. Probably just shouldn’t have had that last shot.”

In actuality, Adrien hadn’t even finished his last drink and while he was feeling perfectly buzzed, he was nowhere near sick. But Nino was the  _ last _ person that needed to know what was making Adrien’s veins run vigorously in anger. Nino did  _ not  _ need to know that the reason he was feeling so upset wasn’t due to a queasy stomach. And Nino  _ really _ didn’t need to know the only other big secret he was keeping other than the fact that every few days, he doubled as a powerful, leather-clad crimefighter who took on the features of a feline.

“If you say so, man. Hey, let me know if you need anything! You know I’m here for my bro. Even if you need me to hold back your model hair while you puke.”

Adrien laughed as he flipped off his friend and Nino shot him a wink. Suddenly, they saw Alya walking over, and she yelled something over her shoulder before coming to a stop in front of the boys. 

“Hey Adrien! And hey baby boo, what it  _ do _ ,” Alya spoke, her speech slurring as she directed her focus toward her boyfriend, “Why aren’t you  _ dancing  _ with me--I wanna  _ dance _ ! Literally, this is the most Wonder you’re ever going to get in a Woman so you’d better take advantage of it.”

Nino shot a glance over to Adrien, who smirked before nodding in understanding. Nino wrapped an arm around his incredibly drunk girlfriend and planted a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Yeah babe, of course. Let me just get another drink first,” Nino said, before turning to look at the bartender on the other side of the table they stood next to, “Hey, can I get a whiskey and coke?”

“Yeah man, one sec.”

Adrien laughed as he watched Alya scoff and pout at Nino, who pointedly looked at Adrien before again turning to his girlfriend who was running a hand through her curly hair.

“Why didn’t you get me anything?  _ Literally,  _ I think I could have another five shots and not even be that drunk,” Alya said, shaking her head at Nino, “I’ve never even been  _ really  _ hungover, except for that one time when I had that whole bottle of wine and we shared that thing of tequila--do you remember that?”

“Yeah Al, I promise I definitely remember that,” Nino laughed, looking lovingly at Alya. While Adrien was trying to be at least somewhat invested in their conversation, he was starting to have a more and more difficult time as the source for his distress began to flaunt itself just a little bit more. He felt that he was nearly ready to snap.

“ _ Baaaaabe,  _ OMG I think I just figured out why booze tastes so much better when you’re already drunk,” Alya said loudly, her eyes shooting wide open as she grabbed the side of Nino’s face. Adrien averted his gaze from the other side of the room again for just a moment to watch his two friends.

“How much have you had again--?”

“Babe, it’s because you’re  _ already drunk! _ ” Alya nearly yelled, and then she took Nino’s hand in both of hers, intent on dragging him out to the dance floor, her body already swaying with the beat of the song once more. Nino quickly snatched his drink from the man at the minibar and gave Adrien a quick salute before letting Alya drag him into the depths of the dancers. Adrien gave them a smug smile before they disappeared from view.

“Have fun, you two!”

Once he could no longer see them, he turned back around to the bar, and directed his attention toward the bartender. He put his hands down on the front of the table to keep from clenching his fists before speaking with his lips tight.

“Can I just have a shot?”

“Yeah,” the man replied, then looked at him again, “Shot of what?”

“Anything,” Adrien said back, squeezing his eyes tightly then opening them again, “Literally anything.”

The bartender nodded, then reached down to find a bottle of vodka. He poured the liquid into a shot glass then slid the small drink over to Adrien. In his other hand, he held out a lime. Adrien took it from him gratefully and held it in his left hand. He used his right to push the drink back in one swift movement, then immediately began sucking on the lime.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, man.”

There was no stopping it now. Adrien was forced to attach his gaze again to the opposite side of the large room, only to find the culprit of his inner turmoil staring him in the face. He took a deep breath, feeling the alcohol running down his throat and sliding deeper into his body. Perhaps lowering his inhibitions at such a time wasn’t his best plan.

Across the room was Adrien’s best friend, looking gorgeous and sexy and every bit like Adrien’s fantasy. She had arrived at the party not long ago, and after seeing her briefly and telling her that he’d meet up with her in just a bit, Adrien had began looking for her again. She was addictive in every possible sense of the word. 

But when he found her, she wasn’t alone. 

Adrien liked Nathanael. They had always been on good terms and when they had classes together, they usually would sit in the same area of the room. Nathanael was very nice, very creative, and a good person. Adrien had never, however, felt  _ threatened  _ by him. Now, as he looked at him, he realized that Nathanael had grown nearly as much as he had in the last few years and definitely gained some muscle. To be fair, he wasn’t to the same level that Adrien was, but the guy also didn’t work as fashion and part-time fitness model on top of saving Paris and flipping across buildings in his spare time. Nathanael had gotten much more attractive, and Adrien had only just stepped back and realized it.

But so, apparently, had Marinette.

Marinette and Nathanael were over by the hallway entrance, leaning against the wall and talking. Marinette looked as though she had been previously dancing, a very light sheen of sweat along the back of her neck. Nathanael was dressed as a hockey player, and Marinette had some type of black ensemble on, but he couldn’t tell what it was from the angle she was at in his line of sight. They were chatting animatedly and laughing together, both looking at least somewhat drunk but not out of control by any means. 

Adrien felt  _ bad. _ He  _ knew  _ that this wasn’t right,  _ knew  _ that Marinette should be hanging out with him instead, and he  _ knew  _ that the feeling in his gut was correct. However, he also  _ knew  _ that he wasn’t allowed to feel threatened. He didn’t get to feel threatened by Nathanael, or anyone else for that matter, because Marinette was--for all intents and purposes--single. Nobody knew that they were hooking up, and nobody was supposed to know. He didn’t own her, and she could talk to, dance with, and potentially date anyone she wanted. He might get to be with her on the side, but that didn’t mean he should feel this  _ enraged  _ when he saw her talking to another guy.

But  _ man  _ was he fucking  _ jealous. _

The music shifted to another song, and Adrien shook himself out of his thoughts. He was here at a great party, with great people, and he should just enjoy himself. He turned to the bartender once more.

“One more? Please?”

The guy nodded, and poured Adrien another shot. He looked up at Adrien, then looked further behind him to the crowd of people. The bartender cocked his head to the side, then slid him the glass and another lime.

“You with anyone here?”

Adrien grimaced, then pounded back the second shot. After sucking the lime again for a few seconds, he looked back at the guy and gave a light chuckle.

“I wish.”

The bartender nodded understandingly, then put the bottle back under the table.

“Well, have fun and see what happens then,” he replied, then pointed at one of the cabinets, “Want another drink?”

Adrien was about to reply when he heard a much louder laugh from Marinette’s side of the room. He turned over his shoulder to see her with her hand over her mouth, giggles overriding her body. Nathanael was laughing too, and Adrien felt himself see stars. He then saw Marinette stand up straight once more, and right before Adrien could look away, he witnessed Nathanael tilt his head down, then lean forward to brush a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. 

_ Yeah, forget the fucking drink. _

Adrien couldn’t stop himself this time, his body pulsating with jealousy and his mind completely clouding over with red. He felt territorial in a way he  _ knew he shouldn’t  _ because they were only  _ friends with benefits  _ and she  _ didn’t like him  _ but oh fucking GOD to hell with  _ that  _ guy.

In seconds, Adrien had cut across the entire room and was standing next to the two people, nearly boiling in his jealous rage. He strode up behind Marinette and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump very slightly before turning her head over her shoulder to see who had touched her. Nathanael furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Adrien, but Adrien refused to even  _ glance  _ at the other guy, because  _ oh god Mari looks so good  _ and  _ oh fuck I’m NOT letting them get together. _

One look at her was all he needed to see to know that he was a goner. She had on long stretchy leggings that rested just above her hips, showing all the perfect curves of her ass, and stopped about an an inch below her belly button. She wore black booties, and on her upper half she donned a long-sleeved black crop top that landed several inches below her breasts. There were criss-crossed strings that showed just the tops of her cleavage and all of her neck, and her hair was down and curly. Atop her head, she wore a headband with cat ears, and she had drawn-on whiskers and a cat nose.  _ Yep, he’s totally fucked. _

“Hey Mari, there’s something really important I have to show you. It’s kind of an emergency, it’s to do with Alya and Nino.”

Marinette quirked up her eyebrows at his words, and Adrien tried to give her a reassuring look, still refusing to look Nathanael in the eyes. He bit his lip lightly, then watched as Marinette flicked her eyes back over to Nathanael for a moment.

“Um, what kind of emergency?” she asked.

Suddenly, Nathanael cleared his throat.

“Hey Marinette, you sure you don’t want to go--”

“It’s not fatal or anything, but I definitely need you to come with me, Mari,” Adrien interjected, and Nathanael gave him a pointed glance before looking back at Marinette. Adrien threw him back a glance depicting something along the lines of ‘sorry, nothing I can do about it, bud’ before Marinette finally replied with a small smile. 

“Sorry Nathanael, if it’s about Alya and Nino, I’d better go. An emergency is an emergency, you know?”

Nathanael gave her an understanding nod before waving goodbye, and before he could so much as shoot Adrien an annoyed expression, Adrien had grabbed Marinette’s hand and tugged her through the crowded living room of people dancing and toward another hallway.

“Adrien--oops, sorry!--hey, so what’s up?” Marinette questioned, “Is Alya super drunk or something?”

Adrien finally reached the end of the living room and dragged her into the hallway, making his way toward a room at the end of the decorated area. He looked back at her with as much of a smirk as he could muster before knocking on one door they reached. When he heard muffled noises, he walked her toward another door a few feet away.

“Well, she  _ is  _ really drunk, but I definitely lied,” Adrien said, and he saw Marinette raise her eyebrows with a look of confusion and humor, “There is absolutely an emergency, however it does not involve Alya or Nino. It just involves you. And me.”

“Me and you?” 

“Yeah. Me and you.”

After knocking on another door and hearing nothing in response, Adrien swung it open and peered in, scoping out the inside of the very large closet. With a Cheshire grin, he stepped inside and pulled Marinette in with him, closing the door shut behind her. 

“Adrien literally  _ what  _ is going on--”

The instant he slammed the door shut, his lips crashed upon hers, moving and dancing and  _ tasting  _ and it took only seconds for Marinette to respond. She kissed him back, and when he felt her reciprocate he pushed her against the wall of the closet and pressed his hands on either side of her, locking her in place. He attacked her lips, breathing her in and kissing her for all he was worth, taking her bottom lip in his teeth and pulling it. He heard her light whimper and dove in again only to have her pull away seconds later. 

“Really?” she asked, her lips already starting to swell, “You can’t wait till another time? Don’t get me wrong, I’m fine kissing you, but we are literally at a party with everyone we know right now and there is a  _ very  _ good chance someone could catch us.”

Adrien looked her in the eyes and felt his head get dizzy. He wasn’t drunk on alcohol in this moment; he was drunk on  _ her.  _ Then he spotted the hair that Nathanael had moved from out of her face, and it all came back.

“Nope, definitely can’t wait.”

It took less than a moment for Adrien to close the minute gap between then and press up against her completely. He grinded into her and she let out another, louder whimper which only drove Adrien into her harder. She snaked her arms around his neck and rubbed her chest against his slowly, feeling every inch of him, and Adrien paused his assault on her lips to instead begin kissing down her jaw. He sucked on a small area of her neck for a brief moment, then dragged his teeth down onto her collarbone. He kissed it passionately before swirling his tongue down to the start of her cleavage, and he could tell it took Marinette everything she had not to moan out loud.  _ Now that wouldn’t do. _

“Mari, you look  _ amazing _ .”

“Thanks-- _ ooohh _ \--thanks, Adrien. I’m now very aware that you think so.”

Adrien lifted his face from her cleavage momentarily to look at her own expression, and he could see that she was slowly relenting to their current situation. She was clearly very worried about being caught by someone at the party, despite the fact that he had made sure no one was around when they entered the closet.

“I’m sure other people think so too,” he said, bringing his chin up to kiss under her jaw again and before she could respond, he blurted, “But isn’t a cat like the most basic Halloween costume a girl can wear?”

Marinette pursed her lips at him, smirking slightly as if he didn’t understand something obvious. She then moved a hand up to her hair to grab a curl and twirl it in her fingers.

“I’m not just a black cat, I’m  _ Chat Noir. _ ”

Adrien felt his heart begin to palpitate and his mouth dry as he reassessed her costume, body, and makeup. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or her words, but he felt his eyesight double and his skin tingle.

“Kinda sexy, right?”

_ Yup, here comes that boner-- _

“Um,  _ very sexy,  _ Mari.”

Adrien couldn’t stop himself as he kissed her again with reckless abandon. He tangled his hand into her hair and pressed her completely against the door, his other hand sliding down the smooth skin of her stomach and down to her ass. He grabbed a handful and grinded himself against her once again, and he felt her move in rhythm with him as they kissed. 

Adrien could no longer help himself. The thought of Nathaniel touching her face burned in his mind, and Adrien needed her to forget about him altogether. He needed her to forget about anyone else but him. 

Adrien removed his hand from Marinette’s hair and slowly snaked it down her other side. Then, in one swift movement, Adrien hooked his thumbs of Marinette’s shiny (oh god she actually got  _ leather _ ) leggings and yanked both the material and himself down to her knees. Suddenly Marinette was looking down at him as he gripped her legs and rubbed his hands down her inner thighs and up around the backs. He began kissing the inside of one of her legs, and Marinette lifted it slightly higher. Adrien took his chance and swung that leg up and over his shoulder so that she was open even wider, and he could tell she was getting very worked up. 

_ I bet she’s been drinking champagne. _

“Hey what were you drinking tonight?”

She met his eyes as he kept kissing and sucking the inside of her other thigh as she struggled to remember her own middle name. She screwed her eyes shut and thought hard for a moment.

“Tonight was champagne.”

_ Booyah.  _ Adrien knew her like the back of his hand. Screw that, he knew her better than the back of his hand. He doesn’t spend nearly as much time looking at his own hands when he could be on any and every square inch of Marinette’s skin. Champagne made her both rational and horny: a dangerous combination for their current situation.

As Adrien begin working his way up to the top of her thighs, Marinette became slightly more aware of their position. She looked at the door handle by her fingers as she leaned against the wood and he could see her pressing her ear against the door to listen to the volume of the music, making sure it would cover any noises. She seemed to reevaluate the setting.

“Adrien,” she said breathily, “Adrien, is it  _ really _ the best time to be doing this? Like right now? I’m all for it but we are at a  _ party _ at Alix’s-- _ oohhh god, oh Adrien-- _ ”

He smirked against her as he pressed his lips onto her lower lips. In an instant, she had started moaning, squirming above him as he relentlessly worshipped her. He pulled away for the briefest of seconds to reply to her, just to let her know.

“It’ll be worth it. Cross my heart.”

Once his last word had been spoken, he went to town. Adrien shifted her legs so that now her left leg was swung above him, and he wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her in place above him and against the wall. Adrien wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, kissing them with vigor and passion as he tasted her. Marinette, attempting to keep some level of control over herself, kept her mouth shut as she quietly moaned and reeled against the door. But Adrien didn’t want her to be quiet. Adrien wanted to  _ know  _ how good it felt.

He took his right hand from around her thigh and let go of her clit for just a moment to wetten his fingers. As he went back to her entrance, he used his tongue to spread apart her lips, and then inserted his middle finger. He pulled on her clit with his mouth and pushed his finger as far into her as it would go, and he finally received some  _ very  _ positive feedback.

“ _ Fuck, Adrien-- _ oh my fucking GOD--”

She brought one hand up to her face in a fist and bit down on it to stifle her next, louder moan. Marinette then took the other hand and buried it into Adrien’s hair, holding him against her sex in a way that made Adrien all the more vibrant. She grinded into his face eagerly and let herself work with him, allowing him to take over and make her feel exactly how he wanted her to feel. Adrien brought his finger out of her entrance and pushed it back in, faster and further, starting to create a pace within her as he ate her out. The insultingly delicious noises she was making only furthered his desire to make her cum, and he circled her clit faster, licking her quickly and with purpose as he repeatedly pushed into and out of her. She was so wet already that he could feel his finger sliding, and he pushed another finger in with the next thrust. 

Marinette’s knees nearly buckled as she threw her head against the door, and Adrien knew she was very close. He licked completely up her clit, slowly drawing out a whine from her, then sucked on her lower lips and used his teeth to pull on them. As he did this, he pushed into her once more,  _ hard,  _ then curled both of his fingers within her to reach her core. 

“Right there… _.Oh _ !”

Adrien felt Marinette go crazy as her orgasm hit her, her body start to shake and lose control as she moaned. She thrust her sex against his mouth and down onto his fingers as he kept pumping, kept kissing her through her waves of ecstasy. This was Adrien’s absolute favorite pastime, and he relished in every second of watching her come completely undone. Marinette gasped and panted, breathing incomprehensible words and as she rode his fingers and came down from her peak, Adrien decided at that moment that he was not finished yet. Not tonight, and not even at this party.

“God, that was  _ amazing _ ,” Marinette murmured, and she grabbed a handful of his hair to unsuccessfully try to drag his face up and meet hers, “You’re just so-- _ ahhh! _ ”

Unprepared for another onslaught from his lips, Marinette squealed loudly against Adrien as he mercilessly kissed her folds once more. He nibbled on her clit, then buried his face into her entrance, licking every inch before narrowing in on her clit again. Marinette was an absolute mess, shivers running through her and her hands groping anything she could find. Adrien took the time she was caught off guard to press his fingers back inside of her and hum against her clit, driving her to let loose a long string of curses.

“ _ Fuck _ Adrien, o _ h god holy motherfucking shit…  _ oh god  _ just like that… _ ”

Adrien was in nirvana, with his chin wet with her arousal and Marinette on the brink of her second orgasm writhing against his face. He sucked on her clit even harder, his fingers pushing in and out at a quickly increasing speed, the sounds they made inside of her absolutely filthy. He began curling his fingers within her with every thrust, pressing into her G-spot over and over and over and over again. Marinette was above and beyond the earth, completely enveloped by Adrien and his  _ lips  _ and his  _ mouth  _ and his  _ hands  _ and his  _ oh god everything. _

Then Marinette was cumming for a second time against Adrien, shuddering and trying with all of her strength to stay upright. Her legs nearly gave out, and Adrien (gentleman that he was) worked her through her orgasm again, slowly moving against her and within her. He kept pleasuring her through her bliss, using his tongue and hands to coax her and keep her in place as she came down. Adrien rubbed his hands up and down her legs slowly.

When she had finally stabilized herself enough to stand on her own, she yanked Adrien up by the collar of his white button down and kissed him hard, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and the bulge in his pants stand out as well. Marinette pulled back and smiled at him, her neck slick with sweat but her eyes gleaming. 

“So,” Marinette said, and her voice sounded raspy and just like the depths of Adrien’s dreams, “How about  _ me  _ and  _ you  _ go back to your place after this  _ wretched  _ party and….we can  _ finish  _ anything else you’d like?”

Adrien should have felt confident and collected--he had just made Marinette Dupain-Cheng cum twice in a row, for god’s sake--but suddenly she had grabbed the upper hand and now he was a gulping, horny mess all over again. How  _ did  _ she do this?

“Yeah, absolutely,” Adrien replied, hoping against all hope that his voice didn’t crack like a twelve year old’s, “Wanna stay here and get a little more drunk first? That way it’s a bit less suspicious that we both didn’t just disappear together early.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Marinette replied, and she gave him a small, smug smile before kissing his once more deeply. Adrien closed his eyes, savoring every sweet drop of Marinette until she pulled away, and when she whispered to him to stay in the closet for five more minutes after she left so that she could appear alone at the party first, he just nodded. Hearing the music pulsating in the background and feeling the alcohol in his head brought him back to reality and he might not have even come back to his senses had it not been a very dire situation. Very dire indeed. He turned her around just as she was about to open the door of the tiny room.

“Hey Mari, you might want to pull your pants back up before you leave the closet.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!!!  
> so i definitely was clark kent myself for halloween this year (with a pencil skirt instead of pants) and so I indulged and made Adrien be Clark Kent as well.  
> I got the inspiration for this fic from another halloween party fic i read in a different fandom that was amazing and I felt that I needed to make my own for these sinners ;)  
> also because people wanted a little jealousy and hey, I DID TOO  
> A QUICK PSA I love Nathanael and I only picked on him in this because he was the right character for the job; much love to my poor sweet boy, but also Adrienette is endgame sooooooo  
> thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it more than you know!!  
> and please please please leave feedback, comments, and other requests for my friends with benefits AU!!! :) y'all are the best


End file.
